


You Drive me Crazy...With Lust

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Wincest Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Incest, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex in the Impala, Sexual Content, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is just too damn sexy, always turning Sam on. Doesn't matter what he says or does, it just makes Sam want him even more. Sam reaches his breaking point on a long car ride and forces Dean to pull over because all he could think about for the past fifty miles was how bad he wants Dean to fuck him hard and rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Drive me Crazy...With Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a little mindless smut after that finale...and it's finals week at school so I need this
> 
> Hope you like it!

Sam had this problem. Well more of an obsession.  A problem would indicate something was wrong or undesirable. His obsession was his brother, and Dean was the furthest thing from undesirable. He was what Sam desired most. He didn't even know when it all started. Dean had always gone above and beyond what any brother would do. It had taken Sam a long time to convince his brother that it was ok to be together. Now, almost fifteen years later they are still going strong. Going  _at it_  strong. All the time. 

Lately Sam wanted it even more. He had always wanted Dean all the time, they always messed around several times a day. Sam wasn't even sure what changed, when he started obsessively wanting sex more and more. It was partially Dean's fault. His brother was just too hot and sexy not to be with all the time. The littlest thing would set Sam off and then it was like a domino effect, each and everything Dean said or did after that made him more and more desperate. It didn't matter if it was intentional or not, and Dean always flirted with Sam, eternally teasing him and messing around. Sam was getting worse than him, and that was saying a lot. 

They had been driving for three hours. Sam was horny as hell and it was escalating fast. Dean had made casual suggestive comments here and there, nothing too out of the ordinary. But it never mattered what Dean said, it was how he said it. His voice, every syllable he spoke send a jolt through Sam. It was so sexy and deep. The fucker actually drawled sometimes. Sam was sure he did it on purpose most of the time, seeing how it affected him. When he was angry, drunk or horny it just got even worse. He would drawl so hard it had Sam's dick twitching hard. Then when he was horny, his voice just was pure sex. It didn't help that he talked so dirty he made pornos seem like something you would show to kids at Sunday school. 

So Dean had been slowly driving Sam insane with his voice, when he started singing along with the radio. _Singing_. That was enough to make Sam want to grab the steering wheel and force Dean to pull over. The sun was just starting to set. The angle of the sunlight was shining down on Dean just right, highlighting every perfect beautiful feature. His hair looked blonder, his skin tanner. When he glanced over at Sam, those mossy green eyes flashed, and the little flecks of gold in them shined behind those long, dark eyelashes. When he turned his head back to look at the road, Sam could faintly see the freckles splashed across the bridge of his nose, and it just made him that much more perfect. Even the stubble drove him insane, he looked even hotter when he didn't shave for a few days and Sam loved the way it tingled against his skin, burning in the most delicious way. Sam's eyes were glued to Dean. The shirt he was wearing, the way it fit snugly and accented his broad shoulders and chiseled chest. His biceps bulging against his sleeves and when he turned the wheel and it flexed, Sam felt the ache start to throb.

His stupid sexy brother was wearing tight dark jeans. He absently scratched an itch and when his hand brushed across his crotch Sam's eyes were now focused on it. He could see the fabric of his jeans straining, a large bulge forming under his fly. Sam wanted to just slide over and palm his big cock. He'd slide his zipper down then-

" _Sammy_ ," Dean yelled, gently tapping Sam's cheek with his hand. "Dude, what the fuck is up with you? You've been staring off for the last fifty miles."

Sam blinked a few times. "How much longer 'til we get there?"

"Geez, here we go. You sound like a damn petulant brat when you bitch and moan about how long it takes us to get there. We get there when we get there. 'Sides, you were the one who found this job so blame yourself."

"Dean, um...but how long?"

Dean sighed and slid his hand through his hair. Sam glanced up at his hair, it looked better when Sam had run his hands through it and it was all wet from them having hot, passionate-

"Hour, maybe."

"Fuck. Pull over Dean."

"Wha-Why? You gotta piss or something? You need to stop drinking so much damn water, I just stopped for you to go like an hour ago."

"No, it's not that. Dean I _can't_   fucking wait another hour, you're driving me fucking nuts and...and I can't fucking take it ok?"

A smile slowly spread across Dean's face. In an instant it became a smirk. "Mmm Sammy. Don't know what's gotten into you lately but I fucking love it. What is it I've been doing that's got you so hot and bothered?" Sam looked down, feeling his face burn. Dean's smirk turned into a wide grin. "I don't even have to try do I? Yeah, you fucking fiend for my cock don't you?"

Sam glanced over at Dean and crossed his arms impatiently over his chest. "So are you going to find somewhere to go or are we just pulling over on the shoulder?"

Dean whistled. "Shit you're horny as fuck aren't you baby?" Dean reached over and cupped his hand over Sam's fully erect cock. " _Yeah_ ," Dean said in a voice so sexed out Sam started pushed his hips up, trying to get stimulation from Dean's hand. "Fuck Sammy, you're making me so fucking horny right now. Want you so damn bad."

Dean turned off of the first exit he saw and started driving down side streets. Sam made an irritated noise as he continued driving, turning down random streets, looking for somewhere secluded enough to not get caught, he really was not in the mood for any interruptions. Especially if that interruption happened to be a cop and he'd have to smooth talk his way out of getting arrested.

"Ugh. Dean, what are you doing? Drive out toward the country or something."

"Damn baby. I want it bad too, just...Why don't you tell me what you want to do, get your mind off waiting for it."

Sam scoffed. "I hardly think that will make it better Dean. It will make it so much fucking worse."

Dean went to unbutton Sam's jeans but Sam slapped his hand away. "Deeean, just pull over... please. Look, turn down into that field and-"

"NO. _Hell no_. I'm not dragging my car through a muddy field just because you can't wait five more-" Dean trailed off when he saw Sam giving him the look. That fucking adorable sad puppy look that got him every time. Dean sighed and slowly turned onto the muddy dirt road, muttering under his breath about how Sam was going to be washing it off later. 

Dean drove until he was far enough off the road that they would not be seen and turned the Impala off. He shifted so he was sitting sideways against the door and looked at Sam. "So, tell me about that wet dream you were having on the way here."

Sam blushed. "Fuck. I love it when you blush like that, Sammy,” Dean pulled Sam onto his lap as he ran a hand through Sam's hair. Sam felt his plump lips pressing against his neck. He stretched it out as Dean slid his tongue up behind his ear. Dean's breath was ghosting across his skin, licking it like a flame and sending a shiver down his spine. "Tell me how you want it baby." Dean whispered low in his ear making Sam's breathing hitch even more. "Give it to you however you want."

Dean grazed his teeth across Sam's ear lobe and kissed up his jaw. He gently pressed his lips against Sam's and muttered. "Slow?" Sam shook his head and pressed a rough kiss to Dean's lips, biting down. Dean moaned softly as Sam plunged his tongue into his mouth, their tongues intertwining. "Mmm rough and hard." Sam nodded. Dean's hand instantly shot up and pulled Sam down over him as he laid back. Dean immediately deepened this kiss, biting down on Sam's tongue and sucking on his bottom lip, pulling on it while he murmured, "Fucking love it." He kissed Sam hard and slid his hand down the back of Sam's jeans, firmly grabbing his tight muscular ass. 

Dean shifted, swearing as he slammed his elbow into the steering wheel. He put his hand on Sam's neck and kissed him hard while maneuvering him up and over the back of the seat. Sam pulled himself over until he was sprawled across the backseat. He reached up and started pulling on Dean. Dean shrugged him off. "I know you want it bad but don't fucking manhandle me Sammy."

Sam laughed to himself, Dean could go from being sensual and almost romantic right back to his cocky bravado in the blink of an eye. Especially if Sam made him feel like he was losing the upper hand in anyway. Dean flung himself over the seat, landing into Sam waiting arms. He straddled Sam's thighs and leaned down to continue where he left off. Sam ran his hands up Dean's chest then up behind his neck, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head then tossing it in the front seat. Dean tugged hard on Sam's shirt, bringing him up, he slid a hand down his back teasing a finger down his ass as Sam yanked his shirt over his head. Sam pulled Dean back down with him, moving his legs around so Dean was in between them and started pushing his hips up, rubbing his erection over Dean's.

"Sammy,” Dean moaned as he felt Sam's hard cock slide across his. Sam slid a hand between them and firmly palmed Dean's erection, fumbling with his belt with the other as Dean continued to moan incoherently. Sam gave up on trying to get his belt undone, so he tried shoving his hand down the waistband of his boxers. Dean's hand clasped around his wrists and pushed his them up over his head, grasping them with one hand as the other hand greedily palmed the front of Sam's jeans. “God, I want you so fucking bad.“

Sam bit back a smile, he loved when Dean got grabby and so horny he was desperate because Sam wanted it rough and even though Dean still had it in his head that he had to hold back with Sam, when he got like this Sam knew he would get exactly what he wanted. He wanted Dean to hold him down and fuck him hard. 

Dean undid the button on Sam's jeans as he let go of Sam's wrists and started grabbing fist fulls of Sam’s hair, mashing their mouths together as he licked his way brutally into Sam’s lips, his tongue tracing Sam’s teeth then sliding along Sam’s tongue. He bit down on Sam's lower lip and pulled back on it. Then moved to suck down on his neck, getting Sam to moan out his name. Sam twirled his fingers through Dean's short hair and tugged on it, getting a grunt out of Dean as he sucked hard on Sam's neck, when Sam arched his back Dean bit down where it met his shoulder and Sam gasped, pushing into Dean as hard as he could.

"Ohhh fuck Sammy. Fuck I want you so fucking much." Dean's voice was strained and sure enough he was drawling. Sam had to get him to talk more. "I want it Dean. I need you so fucking bad." Sam spread his legs further, throwing one leg around Dean's waist and the other up over the back of the front seat. Sam pulled him closer, relishing the feeling of Dean's cock pressed tightly against his own, his hips fitting perfectly between his legs. "Feels so good, god can't wait til you fuck me hard. Talk to me Dean...talk dirty tell me what I am."

Dean rolled his hips, getting a loud groan out of Sam from the heated friction feeling so perfect perfect between his thighs, the pleasure of feeling Dean against his dick. Sam was losing it, totally fucking losing it. He was dizzy with lust and desperation for his brother to just fuck him.

"You like when I talk dirty Sammy? Yeah... look at you opening up for me, spreading your legs wide for me." Sam started whimpering, he could barely see straight and he was breathless. "Yeah Sammy fuck...you're a cockslut for my big fucking cock aren't you? How bad do you want it?" Sam let out a whine as he started opening up beneath his brother like a slut, because it is the only thing he wants in the world. He could give a fuck less if everything about his life sucked, as long as Dean was there and he fucked him and never stopped. He wanted Dean so bad he could not even think about anything besides Dean's cock.

"Please Dean...god I want you so fucking bad." Sam was panting, his heart racing from the anticipation of how amazing it was going to be when he finally got what he had been desperate to have for the last hour. He couldn't wait any longer for Dean to tease him, the desire to have him was just too much. It didn't help that anytime Dean touched him or kissed him it had his head spinning, and Dean was an expert on exactly how and where to touch Sam to drive him completely insane. Sam forced himself to focus enough to undo Dean's belt, but Dean put a hand on to stop him. He loved when Sam got so desperate for him, he wasn't going to drag it out too long because he wanted it just as bad, if not more. He just had to hear Sam tell him what he wanted first, because it turned him on even more when Sam told him how much he wants it.

"What do you want Sammy? Tell me."

"I want your hands on me, your lips too. On mine and stretching across my cock." Dean ran his hand roughly against the fly of Sam's jeans, jerking the zipper down. His hand slid down Sam's stomach, he traced a finger around the waistband of his boxers then plunged his hand inside.

"I want your big thick gorgeous cock in my mouth and then I want you to work me open and-" Sam gasped as Dean's fist wrapped around his dick, he had been aching for his touch.

"Then what Sammy? Want me to fuck you nice and hard? Fuck you 'til you forget what day it is...fuck you into next year. I'm gonna fuck you so fucking hard you forget who you are." Dean felt Sam's dick twitch hard. "Fuck yeah Sammy. You want that bad don't you?"

Dean reached his other hand down, unzipping his own jeans and sliding his hand into his boxers, stroking himself a few times. "Fuck Sam got me so fucking horny can't fucking take it."  Sam tried not to hyperventilate at the sight of Dean’s bulging bicep flexing as he touched himself with one hand and twisted his wrist up and down Sam's cock with the other. "Fuck my dick is fucking throbbing. Fucking aching to be in you. You're so fucking hot Sammy, especially when you're desperate for it. I'd be fucking you already if this wasn't turning me on so damn much."

Sam was so far gone he couldn't form the words he wanted to say, he moaned deep and loud. Dean felt his dick throb at the noise so he bent down and grabbed Sam’s chin, pushing it up to his. He kissed him deep and hard then gradually worked it down until it was so slow and sensual that Sam pulled away gasping and panting, dizzy and flustered. As always, Dean had him completely and totally consumed and mad with lust, as if the lust he felt for him every second of the day was not enough, he has to turn it up even more. He was't going to let Dean win that easily, they might have prank wars but they also had lust wars, whoever could drive the other to the breaking point first. 

Sam pulled himself together the best he could, in a shaky raspy voice he whispered, "I wanna suck your dick De but you don't want me to, you just want to fuck."

“Like hell I don’t want you to,” Dean growled, jerking his jeans down around his thighs and struggling to kick them off. Sam groaned at the way Dean sounded so sexed out, his voice dripping pure sex  Nothing was hotter than his brother when he got desperate and horny. Except of course him being naked. 

Sam glanced down and could see the head of Dean’s dick poking out from the waist band of his boxers. Dean noticed him looking down and smirked. “Yeah Sammy, you want some of this?” Dean inched forward, straddling his brother with a knee on either side of his chest. He ran his hand sinuously across his own chest before slowly sliding it down, tugging on his nipple. When Sam whined a little Dean slid his hand further down, into his boxers and fisted his cock as he pinched his nipple. Sam couldn't take it anymore. He shoved Dean's boxers down, slipping them off his legs until he was completely, gloriously naked. Sam moaned at the sight of his brother’s freed erection, so long and thick. The head of his cock curving up his abdomen, slick from precome and angry red obviously just as horny and desperate as Sam was.  He could not to take his eyes off of his older brother’s cock as he slowly fisted it, working his hand up and down his length and running his thumb over the head. “You want to suck this dick, Sammy? Wanna feel your big brother’s cock slide down your throat?”

Sam nodded eagerly, licking his lips. “Suck it for me, Sammy.” Dean sat back and pulled Sam up, he laid back and pulled Sam until he was kneeling between his legs. Sam tried to not make it too obvious that he had been dying to wrap his lips around Dean's cock. He was so eager to taste Dean, to suck and swallow down on his huge thick cock. Sam teased a finger into his slit and spread the precome around. Dean sucked in a breath as Sam slowly but forcefully licked his entire length. " _Shit_ ," Dean gasped as Sam roughly licked another stripe up his balls and over the leaking head. He lapped up the precome beading out. Dean pushed his hips up as he curled his fingers roughly into Sam’s long hair and grasped tight, yanking Sam’s head back until he had no choice but to look up and meet Dean’s gaze.

“C’mon Sammy, I saw the way you were looking at me. You want that big fucking cock so bad,” Sam waited, clamping his mouth shut, wanting Dean to force himself into his mouth. Dean poked the head of his dick against his tightened lips. “I know how bad you want to suck that cock. How much you want me, show me how bad you want it.” Sam opened his mouth. Dean jerked his hips forward and gasped as his hard dick was met with Sam's hot wet mouth.

“Sammy oh fuck. Swallow it down, fucking show me how much you love my cock in your mouth,” Dean grunted as Sam flicked his tongue roughly up his shaft and wrapped his mouth around his entire length. Dean was rolling his hips in slow circles, bucking them up when Sam swallowed down hard, letting out noises that had Sam's cock sweating out precome. “That’s it Sammy. Oh god...“ Dean choked out, biting his lip at the feeling of his dick being caressed by his brother’s eager tongue. "Can't wait to tear that tight ass up Sammy. _Fuck_.You want my dick in you bad don't you baby?"

"Mmmm hmmm" Sam agreed, the vibration from Sam's response sending a jolt across Dean’s sensitized dick and he groaned at the sensation.

“Oh yeah Sammy, just like that. Ohhh fuck Sammy. Son of a _bitch_ you give the best fucking blow jobs,” Dean moaned, clutching Sam's head and tugging on his hair as he started rocking his hips harder. Sam could feel Dean shuddering, he knew he had better stop or Dean was going to come, he wanted to taste his sweet salty come but he wanted Dean to fuck him more. He slowed down, swirled his tongue over the head of Dean's cock lapping up a stray drop of precome and dipping his tongue into his slit because the taste turned him on even more. "Fuck Sammy fuck...I-I can't wait fucking lay back."

Dean pushed Sam back and pulled him into a deep kiss, a kiss that had Sam so worked up he forgot to breathe. Dean's tongue glided around every inch of his mouth as he pushed himself against Sam hard, he pulled Sam's jeans down his thighs in one swift motion then put an arm around Sam to pull him up and slid his boxers all the way off along with his jeans. Dean's lips still hadn't left Sam's, Dean's tongue darting around Sam's mouth, teeth grazing teeth, tongues twisted together. Dean still had Sam in his arm, half sitting up holding his neck and running his other hand down his back. He slid a finger between his ass cheeks and teased it over Sam's puckering hole. Dean started rocking into Sam, moving his hand to grasp both of their cocks, pushing himself harder into his hand, their erections causing so much friction, and Dean's kiss so passionate Sam felt like his lungs were going to burst, his chest burned and he gasped and pushed on Dean to get him to pull back, he could barley see straight, his vision blurry and black around the edges. Sam pulled back gasping. "Shit...I- I can't... breathe Dean."

“I’ll show you not breathing,” Dean drawled out in his deep sexy, sexed out voice, pushing Sam so he was lying flat. He nudged his legs further apart, slid his body tight up against Sam's and sucked down on his neck. After a dark bruise starting forming he moved further up, in a low voice as he sucked on Sam's ear he growled, "’Not breathing is when I’m riding you so hard, so deep that you climax so hard you'll be choking for air... choking like my cock is rammed down your throat. We’ll see if you can breathe when I’m fucking you into oblivion.” Sam groaned, grabbing Dean's head and pushing his lips against his.

Dean whispered a litany of filthy promises as he kissed and sucked his way down to kneel between Sam’s legs, taking Sam's cock in with one swift motion. He didn't waste anytime, before Sam could even process what was happening he felt his dick hit the back of Dean throat over and over. "Deeeeean," Sam moaned loud and grabbed Dean's shoulders, running his hand up his neck and over his jaw.

Sam stopped paying attention to everything else besides Dean's mouth on him, it was too hard to concentrate with his brother's full beautiful lips on him. He wanted to look down but he knew if he did the site of Dean's girly lips stretched across him would probably make him come, especially if he looked into those damn eyes of his. He felt Dean sliding a lube slicked finger over his rim. He wondered when Dean had gotten the lube, he always seemed to make it appear out of nowhere. He really didn't care because Dean had two fingers in him and was swallowing his cock, roughly flicking his tongue over his head and pounding down on his prostate. "Ahh ohh God damn Dean.. Fuck fuck FUCK."

Sam felt Dean moan against his cock and Sam made the mistake of glancing down. Sam gasped, Dean looked so fucking hot he felt his stomach clench, he pushed on Dean's head to get him to stop before he came. "Dean...stop I'm going to.." Dean jammed a third finger in and massaged it over his prostate as Sam came, shouting his name. As soon as Sam stopped jerking around, Dean slid his fingers out and grabbed his thighs, pushing them up into Sam’s chest as he awkwardly settled Sam's long calves over his shoulders. “Gonna fuck you so god damn hard and you'll be climaxing all over again.”

Sam looked up at his brother’s eyes, flashing green with huge, black pupils. Sex with Dean was singularly the best and hottest thing he’d ever experienced. It never got old, it couldn't with Dean because he was willing to do anything and everything, anytime, anywhere. Every time got better and better, and made him want it more and more.

Dean slid the tip of his cock in and thrust a little, wincing and gasping. “Fuck, Sammy... _So_ tight. _God damn_."

Sam spread his legs a little wider, letting Dean slip in more, pulling him closer.

Dean took the invitation and tightly grabbed Sam’s thighs for leverage as he pulled out, strung out on the feeling of his brother’s ass clinging to his dick. “Fuck Sammy, your ass is so motherfucking tight and perfect.” He slammed back down, balls deep as he let out a half groan-half growl. Sam pulled his legs up further. "Yeah Sammy. Fuck, open up as far as you can for me. Such a slut for your big brother's cock. I love it because I can't get enough of that sweet tight ass of yours."

Sam grunted as Dean pulled out and once again forcefully plunged hard and deep into him. Then Dean started wildly bucking his hips, rocking so fast and hard the car was swaying with each thrust. Sam was babbling happily about how amazing it felt, intensified because he still was buzzing from his orgasm. Dean held his thighs tight, inching them up further. Sam didn't give a fuck that he was practically folding him in half because Dean was pounding into him so hard and going so deep. Dean bent down and started sucking down on Sam's nipple. Sam squealed when Dean bit down, not even caring that the noise would have normally made him blush, it felt too amazing to give a fuck about anything. He grabbed Dean's ass and pulled closer, pushing up into him with each thrust. They were both grunting and panting, sweat pouring off of their hot bodies, steaming up the windows and slicking up each thrust making it obscenely louder, along with Dean's constant litany of swears and Sam's moans and groans.

“How does it feel Sammy? You've been fiending for this all day, how good does my dick up your ass feel?” Dean groaned as he picked up speed, plunging harder and deeper into Sam, who was pretty much folded in half.

“Oh god Dean...uhhh so fucking.." Sam could barely get the words out. Dean circled his hips then slowly pulled out, he held Sam open and thrust as hard into Sam as he could. Sam yelled out Dean's name, the huge girth of his brother's enormous cock pummeling into him it was so incredible. Dean was shoving Sam’s knees over his shoulders and pounding into him so hard he was lucky his spine felt liquefied because it was probably about to snap in half. 

Dean leaned down and swiped the fluid leaking out of Sam's cock and spread it down as he palmed his rock hard erection. Sam wasn't expecting it. He had his eyes closed, too blissed out by how delicious Dean’s dick felt inside of him to notice much of anything. When that perfectly tight grip squeezed over his cock, Sam screamed. "Dean! Oh fuck fuck...oh god so good. _Harder_."

Dean bit down on his lip to keep from screaming out. He ringed his fingers tight around the base of his cock, no way in hell he was going to come when his brother was begging for it harder. He was so drunk on how insanely good it felt and how much it turned him on that Sam seemed to be enjoying it even more. Sam opened his eyes and nearly came from the sight of his brother’s face, looking totally fucked out, his swollen, bitten lips fuller than ever, his eyes were hooded and so dark, he was just plain gorgeous.

“ _Dean,_  ohhh god,” Sam squealed as Dean jerked him tight, twisting his wrist up his shaft as his other hand fell from gripping his thigh and massaged his perineum.

“Yeah Sammy, love it don't you. You fucking love it. I do too. Love that you're such a slut for your big brother.“ Dean hissed, teeth clenched down hard, using every ounce of strength in him to kick the pace up a little more as he thrust his fist up Sam's dick in the same motion. Sam felt just how hard Dean had become, he could feel his asshole clenching down tight. Dean gasped and grunted, his pace becoming erratic at the pleasureful squeeze when Sam clamped down. He moaned Sam name then whined. “Jesus you’re so fucking tight...ohhh fuck _so fucking tight_ and it's incredible and fuck..."

Sam felt Dean's cock drag hard across his prostate and he screamed out, giving Dean what he needed to push a little harder. As always, he wanted Sam to have the best orgasm he ever had and he loved hearing Sam scream. "Good Sammy baby? Oh fuck I hit it just right didn't I? Get ready to fucking scream. I wanna hear how good it is, let me know how it fucking feels to hit that sweet spot." With one final shove, Dean thrust balls deep into Sam’s ass, the tip of his cock digging hard against Sam's prostrate.

"Come for me baby." Dean whispered in his ear as he sucked down on his neck. Just as he twisted his wrist up Sam’s throbbing cock,  Sam screamed so loud, startling himself because he hadn't expected it to be that loud. White ribbons shooting out across his chest and stomach. 

" _Yeah_ ," Dean choked out as he started coming in Sam, come churning out and dripping out of Sam as he jerked Sam through his orgasm. "Ohh fuck Sam you have no idea...you look so fucking...oh god..."

Dean collapsed on top of Sam, struggling to catch his breath. " _Fuck_." Dean reached down and took Sam's boxers and wiped himself and Sam off.

"Hey use your own, dick."

"Your come, your mess, your boxers clean it up." Dean smirked and opened the door, stepping out and pulling on Sam's leg.

Sam looked up at him like he was insane. "Dude, the fuck are you doing?" He tried pushing himself back in but his entire body was still wobbly from the intense orgasm.

"You aren't the only one that's been fantasizing about pulling over. My turn now. Gonna bend you over the hood and fuck the hell out of you again."

Sam opened his mouth to protest but Dean caught it in a deep kiss. "Don't worry, when we get to a motel it'll be your turn. I know you can hardly stand waiting to tap my sweet ass."

Sam let Dean bend him over the front of the Impala. He would never in a million years turn anything Dean wanted to give him down. He could hardly wait to get back to the motel and fuck Dean. He didn't care that this was probably really fucked up to most people, he loved Dean and Dean loved him and how could he not obsess over sex so amazing and mind blowing that it was now only thing he could think about anymore. At that exact moment he couldn't care about anything anyway because Dean entered him and as soon as he did all thoughts were lost...

 


End file.
